There are a variety of containers available for storing and transporting liquid for creating a coating such as paints, varnishes, adhesives, and tars that typically consist of a can (or other containers) and a lid. There are a variety of problems that arise when applying a liquid coating from a container(s) from—what to do with the lid, to how to locate the container to minimize spills and messes, and to what to do with the tool being used to apply the coating during work breaks or movement about the worksite.
Prior to applying the coating by the user, the lid is removed from the can and typically left in the area where it was removed. Typically, the lid is left liquid side face up on the floor or ground to be stepped on; dry and become attached to newspapers, drop cloths, etc.; gather dirt (particularly outside), dust, pollen, and other airborne particles that then will wind up in the container when the lid is re-secured; misplaced/lost; similar color coatings made of different liquid coating (e.g., latex and enamel paints) being put on the wrong container to contaminate the respective containers particularly when there are multiple workers; and it can be difficult to pick-up and re-secure to the container. The lid is even more likely to be left somewhere away from the container when the worker needs to move around a worksite to apply the coatings or climb scaffolding or ladders.
If the lid is placed faced down, it may become attached to the surface where it is resting. If it is placed face up, then it will be an attractant for dust, debris and other things floating in the air. Under either scenario, the lid will need to be cleaned prior to being put back on the can if the can still has liquid coating that will be stored to avoid contamination of the liquid coating.
When a worker is on an extension ladder, the container is typically secured by a hook connected to the handle or when on a folding ladder, it is typically placed on the top or a flip out shelf. Under either scenario, there are problems such as the container being prone to being inadvertently knocked down and spilled, thus creating a mess below and on any other surfaces in the way or nearby including the worker. When the container is on a hook, the worker needs to reach around the ladder to dip the application tool into the container, which can be awkward and inefficient while also leading to splattering of the liquid coating if the worker is not careful.
The traditional use of liquid coatings has been complicated due to the potential of containers to tip over during use. This occurs both on flat surfaces, and especially on angled surfaces such as an angled roof. An additional complication while operating on an angled roof is that the container is susceptible because of gravity to sliding down and off the roof potentially onto the ground creating a mess.
Another problem that occurs with containers is that when the container is full, it cannot be placed on an incline surface without some of the contents spilling over the edge.
Another problem is having a place to temporarily store a brush (or other application tool) so as to not lose any of the available liquid coating within, for example, the bristles (or sponge head), and so as to not allow the bristles (or sponge head) an opportunity to dry out. Placing the brush on newspaper or some other disposable material will likely result in the brush becoming attached to the newspaper and needing to be separated from the newspaper before starting again after a break.
Another frequent problem is that the container's label will become covered with the liquid coating, and is therefore unidentifiable. This typically occurs during the pouring of the liquid coating from the can and/or when the user wipes the excess liquid coating from the bristles of a brush (or other application tool) onto the can's rim, which can then allow the liquid coating to travel down the exterior of the can and over the label. A related problem is that as the label is covered by the liquid coating, the handle for the container is also likely to be covered, which leads to an additional mess for the worker whose hands will then get covered by any wet liquid coating present on the handle. This becomes an even larger problem if the liquid coating is a tar or an adhesive, because the handle will likely become attached to the container and unusable as a handle.
A variety of current devices that attach to paint cans have problems in staying connected to the paint can and/or providing sufficient improvement in stability to make a difference. Some current devices attach to the paint can around the bottom of the paint can, which results in the can likely becoming jarred loose if the combination is dropped, particularly if dropped at an angle, or inadvertently hit against a structure. If the container comes free, then there will likely be a spill and/or loss of control of any applicator being carried along with the container.
Existing devices that have a non-oval shaped base, such as a square base, are more easily tipped over because of the straight side if tripped over or hit. The existing devices also do not have bases that provide support from the ground (or other working surface) to a sufficient height on the can and do not have base coverage areas that are much larger than the paint cans, which means that next to little additional stability is provided by these devices.
Even when the current devices rest against the ground, the cans are also against the ground, which is not typically an issue unless the surface is cold. When the ground or other surface is cold, the liquid coating is exposed to the colder temperature through thermal transfer via the bottom of the can. As paint and other liquid coatings are cooled, the elasticity and liquidity of the liquid coating decrease, which leads to the available working time being decreased and to the liquid coating not being applied to the desired surface evenly and can lead to an uneven look particularly with paint.
Other devices have been devised to assist in one form or another within the traditional complications of working with a liquid coating container and a brush (or other application tool), and notwithstanding the usefulness of any prior devices, a need still exists for a device which will efficiently and simultaneously rectify multiple complications.